Question: Rewrite ${(4^{5})(4^{-10})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ (4^{5})(4^{-10}) = 4^{5-10}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{5})(4^{-10})} = 4^{-5}} $